


Gene Simmons Teasing Eric

by jessicawhisper



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhisper/pseuds/jessicawhisper
Summary: A short oneshot that is based off the twitter posts during the beginning of the end of the road tour that Gene posted poking fun at Eric.





	Gene Simmons Teasing Eric

“You have got to be kidding me,” Ava said as she scrolled through Twitter, and got a notification of Gene posting something on Twitter, as she showed her phone to Paul, who was sitting at a table next to her apply the makeup to his face.

“He’s lucky that Eric doesn’t have a twitter,” Paul said, as he laughed at the photo that Gene had posted of the bathroom that they had at the venue at their disposal that had both Eric and Gene’s names above two different urinals, with one that was shorter than the other, and had a box in front of it for Eric to stand on.

“Yeah or else he would get the shit kicked out of him,” Ava said with a little smile, as Paul rolled his eyes.

“You going to get involved aren’t you?” Paul asked her rhetorically, as Ava shrugged her shoulders.

“Not unless he doesn’t like it. If he’s fine with it I’m fine with it. But you know we are the two shorties in the group, gotta stick together.” Ava replied as she set her phone back down to complete her makeup before going onstage.  
\----------  
“I already know how I’m spending this flight sleeping,” Eric grumbled tiredly, as he sat into a seat adjacent to Gene, as Ava and Paul took the seats behind Gene, as Ava watched Gene suspiciously.

In under a two minutes after Eric sat down and crossed his arms across his chest, not even bothering to take off his hat and sunglasses, he was out.

And Gene started on his antics, right after they were cleared to unbuckle their seatbelts.

Ava didn’t notice anything of it, but through squinted eyes, as she was trying to go to sleep she caught sight of Gene coming back from the bathroom holding a roll of toilet paper.

“Crap…” Ava said quietly to herself, as Gene went to sit back in his seat and started tearing off pieces of the paper and setting it on Gene as everyone started laughing quietly, as he passed the roll to one of the assistants sitting next to him as he got his phone out and started recording, as Ava rolled her eyes annoyed, as she felt Paul shift in his seat, waking up in the middle of the chaos.

“What are you doing?” Paul asked, as he looked over Gene’s seat and saw that roll of toilet paper, the phone out and Eric slightly being covered in toilet paper and not waking up at all.

“Gene, I know you're trying to be funny, but give him a break and let him sleep,” Ava said, annoyed because he was and has been working his ass off at the start of the tour and did need his rest.

“I’m just joking around, you know that.” gene replied with a smile on his face, as Ava moved back to sit back into her chair as she starts to close her eyes.

“If you try and cover me in toilet paper, your going to get it, Simmons, and you know you will,” Ava said, as she heard Paul laugh slightly, not at what she said but at Gene’s facial expression at Ava’s threat, as she went to sleep in the chair knowing that he would probably lay off making fun of Eric for a time.

Cause the shorties in the band always back each other up and stick together.


End file.
